herofandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Dave
David Blazing, or better known as Crazy Dave, is one of the deuteragonist in the Plants vs. Zombies series. He served as the narrator and the supporter to help the players fight the zombies by using plants. He was voiced by Orion Acaba, while Taliesin Jaffe in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Apppearance Crazy Dave is a human that wears a white T-Shirt with blue jeans and a brown belt. He also have a grey sauce pan on his head. His design also gave him a large brown beard on his face, along with his brown hair and eyebrows. Personality Crazy Dave appears to be paranormal such as speaking his own "Crazy Dave" language and eating food on the floor. He also appears to be dimwitted, as he usually get distracted when Penny asked him about her past. Furthermore, he has a great obsession with food, notably tacos. However, he also appears to be very intelligent, mostly in the comics, as he can be seen building massive inventions such as a dinosaur robot. Biography ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Crazy Dave first appeared and gave the players’ Wall-nuts to play Wall-nut bowling. He, later on, supported the players throughout the game. Before the final boss battle, he had trouble when telling Dr. Zomboss’s weakness, before he could say it, he got carried by a bungee zombie. He can be seen in the credits music with the bungee zombie carried by him. When replaying Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave bought a Magic Taco, found only on Level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2,500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Crazy Dave reappears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Player's House - Day 4. After the player gets a hot sauce, he wants to borrow for his taco. He said it was amazing and he wanted to eat it again. To do this, he introduced Penny, a time machine. After that, the real trip has started, first in Ancient Egypt. They traveled through time and has successfully re-eat his taco in Modern Day, even with Dr. Zomboss's plan to prevent the players to help him. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series Crazy Dave served as the messenger on the plants' side during missions and multiplayer games. Plant vs. Zombies Heroes After the Hero-Tron 3000's malfunction, Crazy Dave has to unite all the Plant Heroes to stop the Zombie Heroes from taking the world. Gallery Crazydavebody2.png|Crazy Dave in the first game. Crazy_Dave_and_Squash.png|Crazy Dave in the Demo ending of the first game. WabbyWabbo9.png|Crazy Dave in Wabby Wabbo music video. StopZombiesMouth.png|Crazy Dave in Stop Zombie Mouth music video. Crazy-Dave-PVZA-Quest-Image.png|Dave in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. TacoDave.png|Dave with a taco in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Crazy_Dave_portrait.png|A portrait of Crazy Dave. 邪恶戴夫.png|Crazy Dave's evil counterpart in the Chinese Version, Evil Dave. Daveagain.png|Dave in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Dave in comics.png|Crazy Dave in the comics. PvZComic-YoungCrazyDave.png|A young Crazy Dave in the comics. DaveIconHeroes.PNG.png|Crazy Dave's icon in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. CARNIEDAVE.png|Carnie Dave TalkingHead_CrazyDave.png|Crazy Dave's icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Trivia *His name is based on the former employee David Rohrl. *He is 36 years old. *He has his own language that is 'Crazy Dave', which his niece understands most of it. *He is the only human in the game, however, he is not the only one in the comics and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *It is revealed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that he hates cats. **Also, it is revealed that he had a bad habit of eating food of the floor. *He used to play Vasebreaking with his friend Harvey Flaxcaster before he moved away. *The only moment that Crazy Dave has fought physically with Dr. Zomboss is in Plants vs. Zombies: Petal to the Metal. *'Easter Eggs and cameos:' **Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. **An Easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". **Crazy Dave makes an Easter egg appearance in a mobile game known as Plague Inc.. Sometimes, a news article will flash up on the World News, and sometimes it will say: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." **In Power Plants vs. Zombies comic issue of The Simpson, Homer Simpson wears a sauce pan on his head, which is a reference to Crazy Dave himself. Additionally, the comic issue is a reference to the game itself. Navigation Category:Male Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Big Good Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non-Action Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Creator Category:The Hero Category:Last of Kind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Self-Aware Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice